


Children Of Red

by cartoon_artist



Series: Red Rose [1]
Category: Red Rose - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Now Edited, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoon_artist/pseuds/cartoon_artist
Summary: He still remembered the first words his Grandmother said to him once she saw him “Soulless.” Was what she called him among other things but that happened to stick in his head. He hated it, hated how his eyes were pure black, how he “started” a whole war, how he just…had his eyes.





	Children Of Red

**Author's Note:**

> The Drinking ages in the Death and Earth kingdom are 14 and the wine is heavily watered down bc the wine drys up and hardens very quickly without wine.

Alex gulped as he stared at the mirror…how was this even gonna work? He’d never been in an arranged marriage!

Was it like how the movies showed them? One where neither have a choice and both were forced? **“Don’t worryyyy. Yyyyou’ll like her.” **Charles hummed as he handed Alex his emerald necklace “You know her?” Alex asked as he put it on “Close friend.” Charles shrugged. 

Alex let out a “Hm.” As he stood up from the vanity in his room **“Well if it doesn’t we could always just run away.” **Alex snorted “That’s pretty Gay Dude.” Charles laughed and lightly punched his arm **“Close but no dice.” **Alex smiled and opened the door to his Aunt. She smiled at him “Downstairs?” He asked and she nodded, moving out the way to follow him, both idly talking about whatever came to mind until the three stopped in front of the ballroom door. **“Yyyyou know balls are sooo 18th century.” **Bonnie and Alex giggled while Charles rolled his eyes **“Very mature.”** He smiled as Bonnie held on the doorknob with an almost death grip. Bonnie stared at the door as her smile slowly changed to a frown. What if there were more people there than she could handle? 

What if they judged her for what she wore? What if she said something wrong? Her hand shook slightly as she held back tears. What if they called her fat? What if-Bonnie slightly shook her head as she turned to Charles **“Yyyyou ok Bon?” **She sighed “Honestly speaking? No. But this is what you have to do sometimes.” She smiled and hugged the two. She whispered something to the two and opened the doors, announcing the group's arrival. Alex hummed and grabbed a wine glass and headed out to the balcony. 

He almost choked on it as the scent of death filled his nose **“Yyyyou good?” **Alex nodded and coughed. “I don’t wanna be rude but I’d like to be alone for a bit.” Charles nodded and walked away, doing those finger guns **“Ayyyy, no problem broslice.” **Charles went to the ballroom, saying something about **“Whyyyy did I say broslice?” **Alex giggled. He stared into the water and at his reflection..blue…his eyes were blue “Blue’s such a sad color.” He mumbled as he took a swig of the watered-down wine “I wonder why I chose it?” He thought out loud as continued to glare at the reflection. Why couldn’t he look like that? He was almost perfect except for the eyes. 

He still remembered the first words his Grandmother said to him once she saw him “Soulless.” Was what she called him among other things but that happened to stick in his head. He hated it, hated how his eyes were pure black, how he “started” a whole war, how he just…had his eyes. He sighed and finished off his wine glass as he stepped closer to the edge of the balcony “I wonder how warm the water is?” He said out loud. “WHATEVER YOU’RE THINKING DON’T DO IT!” A female voice screamed out from behind him making him jump, drop his wine glass drop, and almost fall on it. “I’m so sorry!” She squealed as she ran up to him; Alex groaned and looked up to see a girl with skin paler than marble and hair so golden it would make the sun jealous.


End file.
